respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Weapons
Assault weapons are automatic weapons that deal low Damage per bullet but have a high rate of fire and usually have decent to high Agility. Rookie Machine Gun cropped.png|Rookie Machine Gun Assault Rifle Cutted2.png|Assault Rifle Little Italy Cutted2.png|Little Italy Scoped Assault Rifle2.png|Scoped Assault Rifle Guitar Machine Gun cutted.png|Guitar Machine Gun Elite Assault Rifle cutted.png|Elite Assault Rifle Winter Ghost Rifle.png|Winter Ghost Rifle StigRifle-0.png|Stig Rifle SMG Howling iDroid.png|SMG Howling Battle Ram.png|Battle Ram Monkey's Rifle.png|Monkey's Rifle Rainbow's End.png|Rainbow's End JP-BEK.png|JP-BEK RA-KT Assault Rifle.png|RA-KT Assault Rifle Gatling Punch.png|Gatling Punch Veteran Machine Gun.png|Veteran Machine Gun Double Barrel Machine Gun.png|Double Barrel Machinegun Plasma Machinegun.png|Plasma Machinegun Cousar Crowe Assault Rifle.png|Cousar Crowe Assault Incursion Ram equipped.png|Incursion Ram Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.56.46 pm.png|Fire Clacker Assault Rifle HEI MK 1 Cropped.png|Assault Rifle HEI MK 1 Screen Shot 2017-02-16 at 5.38.18 pm.png|Maskeleon Rifle Lucky Rifle.png|Lucky Rifle VET3000atom.png|VET 3000 ATOM Charged Stun Rifle.png|Charged Stun Rifle Paralizer KHR3.png|Paralizer HR3 Golden Rookie.png|Golden 'Rookie' Assault Rifle DU MK 2.png|Assault Rifle DU MK 2 Assault CCP VI.png|Assault CCP VI Aristocrat's Rifle.png|Aristocrat's Rifle IZO-X.png|IZO-X Dual Rookie Machine Gun Cutted.png|Dual Rookie Machine Guns Dual Machine Guns Cutted2.png|Dual Machine Guns Morita MK 1 Rifle.png|Morita MK 1 Rifle Airsoft SMG.png|Airsoft SMG Dual Airsoft SMG.png|Dual Airsoft SMG Chemrail cutted.png|Chemrail Barker Machine Gun.png|Barker Machine Gun Imeanyea.png|4S-LT Silencedpixels.png|4S-LT Silenced Screenshot 2018-11-07-12-45-10-1-1.png|Soaker Assault Rifle 1554923961345.png|Roaring Machine Gun Assault Weapons Bullet *Rookie Machine Gun *Assault Rifle *Little Italy *Dual Machine Guns *Guitar Machine Gun *Scoped Assault Rifle *Chemrail *Winter Ghost Rifle *Elite Assault Rifle *Dual Rookie Machine Guns *Airsoft SMG *Dual Airsoft SMG *Battle Ram *Stig Rifle *SMG Howling *Monkey's Rifle *Rainbow's End *JP-BEK *RA-KT Assault Rifle *Gatling Punch *Veteran Machine Gun *Double Barrel Machinegun *Cousar Crowe Assault *Mechanical Claw Thrower *Incursion Ram *Maskeleon Rifle *Lucky Rifle *Paralizer KHR3 *Golden "Rookie" *Assault CCP VI *Aristocrat's Rifle *IZO-X *Morita MK I Rifle *Rainbow's Prank *4S-LT *4S-LT Silenced *Aristocrat's Wiked R. *AR-LUX *Z-AR MK II Energy * Zap Gun * Plasma Machinegun * Charged Stun Rifle * VET 3000 ATOM * Barker Machine Gun * Commander Machine G. * Roaring Machine Gun Fire * Assault Rifle HEI MK 1 * Fire Clacker Poison * Assault Rifle DU MK 2 Water * Soaker Assault Rifle Armor Effects Buffs * Cadet Cap - Increases Accuracy by 5% * Cadet Pants - Increases Range by 15% * Leprechaun's Jacket and Blue Thief Suit - Increases Agility by 7% * Lucky Beret - Increases Range by 15% * Lucky Vest, Advanced Chest, Dark Thief Vest - Reduces Reload Time by 10% * Lucky Pants - Increases Agility by 5% * Striker Headband - Increases Accuracy of Dual Assault Weapons by 5% * Striker T-Shirt - Increases Range of Dual Assault Weapons by 10% * Striker Shorts - Increases Agility by 5% with Dual Assault Weapons * Advanced Sight Helmet - Increases Accuracy by 20% when moving * Advanced Legs - Increases Damage by 10% * Veteran Breastplate - Increases Fire Rate by 10% * Veteran Pants - Increases Accuracy while standing still by 20% * Blackbird Cuirass - Gives a Short Reload Speed Boost when a kill with Ballistic Knife is made * Decorated Pants - Increases Health by 10% * DL Cap, DL T-Shirt - Increases the Damage of the Rookie Machine Gun and Golden "Rookie" by 50%. Nerfs * Cadet Vest - Reduces Damage taken by 20% * Veteran Scar - Reduces Damage taken by 10% Reload canceling Assault weapons have the ability to "cancel reload", which is interrupting the reload so you can fire off more rounds. To do this press the reload button. then QUICKLY hold the fire button. The gun will continue firing. This is useful when you are suddenly attacked and have to eliminate your enemy in seconds. Be careful as if done too late, it will reload as usual leaving you vulnerable to death. Note: Other weapons have this ability as well such as the Rocket Guitar Case , Fireworks Cart , Minigun and the Revolver. Category:Weapon Types